3 Simple Plans
by SkyyRyder
Summary: ONE SHOT SERIES x Three one shots that came to me while listening to 3 Days Grace and Simple Plan... they really don't have anything to do with one another... Caleb X Chase X Pogue
1. The Perfect Son X Caleb

**I was listening to Three Days Grace and Simple Plan and all these wonderful One Shots came to mind… so I'm posting them up one at a time… none of them really have anything to do with each other; just they all came to mind today… while listening to several songs on repeat!**

I decided to include the three boys that I usually don't write about, just to do something different…

Enjoy!

* * *

One Shot #1  
Inspiration: "Perfect" by Simple Plan  
Character: Caleb Danvers  
Title: The Perfect Son  
Summary: Caleb's talk with his dead father.

* * *

**The Perfect Son**

_By Skyy Ryder_

Caleb stared at the urn that held his father's remains; they had buried an empty casket three years ago. But now, now they were burying him for real. He was being placed in the family tomb that resided just beyond the Danvers Manor, where his grandfather and his great grandfather had joined their fathers.

He pursed his thick lips together, the rain relentlessly beating down on to his black trench coat as he looked around sadly. The only people that were there, and that knew about the real death of James L. Danvers were standing around him.

A pair of small hands gripped tightly on to his bicep as the remains were placed in slowly by Gorman Twoberry. He felt a pang of sadness run through his body as the people around him slowly dispersed.

"Caleb, are you coming?" The fair-skinned blonde asked him.

The dark haired man looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a forced smile, "I'll be up in a minute…" He responded.

With a small nod the blonde left grabbing on to an extended hand, Caleb glanced back briefly to see his mother smiling at the blonde girl sweetly. He felt his heart beat a little faster at their exchange. His mother had finally accepted Sarah after the Chase incident and she was finally happy for her son.

He let his gaze linger back to the tomb, a feeling of remorse settling over him as he forced back the tears that threatened to fall. He sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the dark green grass under his black boots.

"I hope you're happy, father…" He stated steadily, small tears disobeying him as they slid from his eyes down his tanned cheeks. "You knew what the power could do to you if you abused it…" His voice was deep and guttural.

He paused rubbing the back of his hand against his face, no trace of the defiant tears.

"You always told me I could do better," The man's words were harsh to the tomb. "You told me that swimming was a waste of time…" His hands now balled in to tight fists. "I busted my ass everyday in class for the last twelve years trying to appease you, trying to make myself good enough for the Harvard graduate."

The tears were now defiantly slipping from his chocolate brown eyes, his entire body shaking with rage, anger, and pain. He fell forward, holding himself up on the cold, wet stone of the tomb.

"You were my hero…" He whispered softly, the salty tears mixing with the fresh raindrops. "My fucking hero…" He said louder. "I looked up to you goddamn it…" He pounded a fist on to the tomb angrily. "And this… this is what I have to look up to now…"

He fell to his knees, the large mud puddle that had formed around the tomb splashing up on the black slacks that adorned his muscular legs. His fingers dug in to the concrete blocks, tears stinging his eyes.

"You gave in…" He muttered angrily. "I'm not going to do that… I'm stronger than that…" He looked up at the top of the tomb, the sun shining brightly, almost a contradiction to the rain that was falling around him. "I wont' let the Power control me like it did you…" His perfectly straight teeth clenched angrily.

"You wanted so much from me…" Shaking his head, he slammed his fist in to the puddle of mud. "Too much," Biting his protruding bottom lip he squinted his eyes. "All I ever wanted from you was your love, your acceptance… and I couldn't even get that…" He whispered.

"I'll never be the perfect student," He stated hoarsely, "I'll never be the perfect swimmer…" His deep voice cracked. "I'll never be the perfect witch…" He laughed almost sinisterly. "I'll never… be the perfect son…" He yelled.

* * *

_Next is Chase..._


	2. Darkest Side of Me X Chase

* * *

**One Shot # 2  
**Inspiration: "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace  
Character: Chase  
Title: Darkest Side of Me  
Summary: Chase didn't die at the battle at Putnam Barn, he returns home to Hastings, where he confronts his first love about his sudden rampage since his Ascension.

* * *

**Darkest Side of Me**

_By Skyy Ryder_

He had disappeared, disappeared from the sight of any of the Sons of Ipswich; running like a scolded dog, without his tail between his legs. He was a man, he could admit when he was defeated, and he was. The battle at Putnam barn with Caleb Danvers made him realize that no matter what he did, his using was only going to age him, no matter how much power he had.

He decided to return back home to Hastings, he had some unfinished business he had to attend to. He had realized what an animal he had become since his ascension. The Power possessed who the real Chase Collins was, making him in to a sinister, belligerent, power hungry bad guy.

He found himself standing in the middle of his home that was left to him by his now deceased adoptive parents. He had killed them, in his rage; he had actually killed his parents. His parents were the only two people who truly ever cared about him… the only two people besides _her. _

She was the reason he was coming back, he wanted to start over. He didn't know if his Covenant brothers would believe his sudden change of beliefs, or if they would even accept him now. There was no other way to test this than to go back to her.

He had hurt her, terribly. She had been his high school sweetheart, the one girl that really knew how he worked. She knew exactly who Chase Collins really was.

Grabbing his jacket he climbed in to his Corvette and took off to Hastings Preparatory High School, in search of his key. The one person he thought could bring him out of his own personal hell.

The wheels skidded to a halt on the dark asphalt of the newly paved road. He climbed out of his car and went directly to the main office, in search of her schedule. A few winks, a little magic and her schedule was within his possession.

The name at the top of the page stared back at him, _Meredith Genevieve Doctor_. He followed the numbers down and found her next class. He would wait for her there; he wondered what her reaction would be.

Standing outside of the Chemistry lab he received a few pointed glances, and plenty of whispers. He was going to be the talk of Hastings, as he was at Spencer. He was sure many people asked what happened to him, he had just _disappeared_.

That's when he saw her, she was talking with a pretty blonde girl, but the blonde was outshined by Meredith's natural beauty. Chase felt his heart beat faster as she got closer. He noticed the blonde grab on to her arm and stop their persistent walking.

The blonde's bony finger jabbed in Chase's direction, the look on Meredith's face was nearly heart wrenching. Her mouth had dropped open and her eyes had gotten wide, there was no trace of happiness in her reaction, at all.

But what had he expected, he had been borderline insane by the time he left Hastings in search of the other four Sons. He wanted so badly to turn it all around, to lock up the evil demon that was inside of him.

"Meredith…" Her name fell out of his mouth before he could even register anything else.

She was able to pick her jaw up from the ground by the time they had reached him, but nothing was coming out of it until the blonde spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you Meredith," Chase insisted his blue eyes softening as he took in her beauty.

"I think you did enough talking before you left," She spoke softly, looking down at her black Mary Jane's.

"Please, will you give me a chance to explain myself?" He questioned her.

"Why should she?" The blonde snickered rolling her neck with a bit of attitude.

"Georgia…" Chase said her name, disdain dropping from every syllable. He never did care for the blonde; she was almost as annoying as that Kate girl that dated his long-haired Covenant brother.

"I'm leaving, if you need me to kick his ass, let me know…" The blonde snapped before entering their class.

"Chase there's nothing for us to talk about…" Meredith proclaimed ready to step in to the Chemistry class.

"Please," Chase's voice was soft, his hand jerked out to her, grabbing her elbow ever-so-gently.

"Fine," She stopped and turned to him. "You've got ten minutes to talk, if I don't like what I'm hearing, I'm leaving…" She stated as she walked with him out to his car.

Chase smiled, "I can do that…" He nodded his head opening the door to his Corvette for her.

He drove towards a secluded park; the trip there was unbelievably silent. Meredith sat her head down; fiddling with the blazer that adorned her torso. He pulled her towards a large tree that was weeping low near the lake.

"Meredith, I'm sorry…" His words were quick and full of regret.

"That's all you have to say to me, you're sorry?" She asked with a loud scoff, unfolding her arms and staring up at the man who had once claimed to love her. "You hurt me, you embarrassed me, and you made me feel like I was nothing at all… nothing…" She shouted loudly.

"I can explain…" He stated shortly.

"Then you have about eight minutes to come up with a good fucking excuse Chase Collins…" Her normally round eyes were small little slits.

"I'm going to tell you my deepest, darkest secret Meredith… something that nobody is supposed to know… no one…" He shook his head, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"You should start spilling your guts now…." The girl stated getting a bit irritated by Chase's sudden reappearance.

Chase sighed and began to explain about his real father, and the powers that he received when he was thirteen years old. He then explained about his eighteenth birthday and how the usage of the power becomes addictive, Meredith sat there completely stone silent.

"Say something, Meredith…" Chase stated with a small smile on his face.

"That's a fucked up excuse…" Meredith stated shaking her head. "You want me to believe that you have some _powers_, magical powers… that made you in to the animal that left here two months ago?" She asked shaking her head. "I doubt that…"

Chase concentrated hard, his eyes turning the colors of coal in seconds, shocking the hell out of Meredith, who jumped back. She let out a startled scream as Chase summoned the park bench that rested behind them.

He placed it behind Meredith, who slowly sat down staring at him like a fish out of water.

"What the fuck?" She asked pushing her hair out of her face. "You weren't lying?" She asked looking up at him, those brown eyes bearing in to his soul.

"Meredith, I have never lied to you… except before I left…" He whispered kneeling down in front of her. "The things I said, it wasn't me…" He shook his head. "After my ascension, and after I talked to my real father… I went berserk…" He explained.

"But why leave, why did you say all of those things?" Meredith asked.

"I wanted revenge on them," He stated. "I wanted their power… I wanted them to feel the pain I felt…" His voice was soft and he seemed to be choking them out slowly. "I wanted to get out of here without any strings, because I wasn't sure if I'd make it back…."

"Chase, this is insane…" She stated.

"I know it's hard to believe Meredith, but it's true…" He stated. "I did some things that I'm not proud of… and that I wish I could take back…but I can't…"

"Like what…" The dark haired girl pressed.

"I tried to kill them…" He whispered. "I killed my parents…" He bit his lip. "I've killed people to get revenge against the Covenant Meredith… and that's not who I am…"

She looked completely mortified. She stared at him having a hard time believing everything he was saying to her.

"You killed people?" The girl asked.

"Yes," He shook his head. "It wasn't me… it was this virus that just took over… it took me over completely making in to this monster that we both know I'm not…"

"Chase… I-" Before she could say anything else Chase grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her in to an intoxicating kiss.

Her mouth moved with his expertly, and he pulled away slowly, "I love you," He whispered.

"Chase…" She shook her head sadly. "I don't know what to say…" She whispered to him.

"Tell me you love me; tell me you forgive me…" He asked her breathlessly.

"I've always loved you Chase, but I don't know if I can forgive you…" She shook her head.

"Meredith, please…" Chase begged her.

"I can't go through this again…" She stood up and sighed.

"I'll do anything… just… just please forgive me…" Chase stood up grabbing her hands.

Meredith sighed and looked in to his pleading blue eyes, "I'll give you another chance Chase, but if you hurt me again…" She whispered.

"I won't…" He stated before she could finish. "I promise you,"

Meredith gave him a small nod as he hugged her tightly, he closed his eyes and the surge of energy ran through his body. He wasn't sure if the darker side of him was gone for good, or if it had subsided for his love.

* * *

_Last but not least, Pogue..._


	3. I'd Do Anything X Pogue

**His is the last and the shortest... but eh... I think it works.**

* * *

One Shot #3  
Inspiration: "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan  
Character: Pogue  
Title: I'd Do Anything  
Summary: After finding out the truth about what happened, Kate freaks out and transfers back to Connecticut with her family, leaving Pogue and the Covenant behind.

* * *

**I'd Do Anything**

_By: Skyy Ryder_

Pogue sat staring at the blank piece of paper that was before him, he had tried to write the same letter over and over again for the last week. He couldn't find the words to say to her. Everything seemed so wrong.

She had left, right after she had gotten out of the hospital, he told her the truth about them. She completely flipped out. She was mad at him for lying to her, she was freaked out by the sight of his pitch black eyes when he had demonstrated what he could do, and the final straw in the hat was when he told her about Chase.

She ignored all of his phone calls, and she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Pogue never thought he would ever feel this way. He didn't know what pain was until she pulled the plug on their relationship, until she left him high and dry. He wasn't mad at her, he understood that it wasn't the easiest thing to comprehend, and be content with.

His grades were slipping in the last week, but he didn't care… he wanted her back. He wanted her in his arms again. He had promised not to be jealous anymore, he had promised to never lie to her again.

The guys had told him maybe he needed to just move on, Sarah even offered to set him up with her new roommate, but he refused. He couldn't do that to Kate. He wouldn't do that to Kate; he loved her and only her.

He glanced down at the picture that rested in his lap, it was taken on their one year anniversary, and they were enjoying a canoeing trip together over the summer. A small smile spread on his face as the memories rushed back.

They broke all the rules that summer, everything that they were told they couldn't do, that they weren't allowed to do… they did it. It was exhilarating. He had never felt like that before, and he had done it with her, that was the best part.

Last year they talked about dropping out of school and running away together, after her father threatened to take her out of Spencer because her grades were slipping. They were skipping a lot of class to be with one another, but no… he wouldn't have that.

He made the proposition, and she said if things didn't get better that they would do it. They would hop on his yellow Ducati and flee, never looking back to Ipswich or Connecticut ever again.

He crumbled up the piece of paper, his hazel eyes rested on the plane tickets that were staring back up at him. He grabbed the ticket, his leather jacket and keys and fled for the front door.

He jumped on to his Ducati and drove to the airport with out a word to anyone else.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head, the hard rain of beating down on him. He revved the engine faster trying to get to the airport. He could hear a pair of sirens behind him getting closer.

He could feel the power surge through him as he gripped on to the handlebars of the yellow motorcycle. His speed maxed out on his bike, but his usage of the power made the bike go faster than any normal bike should go.

He lost the cops and arrived at the airport in a record amount of time, he looked up at the planes lining the wet runway.

"_Attention passenger's we are sorry to inform you that all flights are being delayed due to the weather. Please see the nearest teleprompter to see your new departure time." _

Pogue's eyes flashed viciously as the sun started to peak through the dark clouds that had rolled in. He pulled out his ticket and immediately went to check in. The same person came over the intercom letting them know that all flights were back on schedule.

A small smile played on his lips as he glanced down at the picture in his hand, "I'd do anything for you…" he whispered boarding the plane.

* * *

_Alright, I think that's enough randomness from me today... hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
